


Happy "Fucking" New Year

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pole Dancing, VictUuri, hanji & phichit bond over yaoi, it's in the tags already lol, iwaoi - Freeform, new year's celebration au, otayuri - Freeform, riren - Freeform, slightly nsfw, y!!!oi character x snk character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: eren and levi hold a new year's celebration at their home for their friends (coming from different anime series)





	Happy "Fucking" New Year

_It's going to be a good day._

Eren thought as he smiled down at Levi who was showering kisses all over his chest and collarbones. His lips slid up to Eren's neck and finally captured the younger boy's lips in a loving kiss. "Good morning, brat."

His smile grew bigger as he caressed Levi's cheek. "Good morning, Levi."

Levi turned his face towards the hand on his face and softly bit Eren's index finger before releasing it. "I've been awake for an hour now, the guys have called countless times asking about tonight's celebration," he burrowed deeper into Eren's chest, "You should've woken up earlier. You know I don't like talking to those idiots."

A light chuckle escaped Eren. "Sorry, I was just enjoying my sleep. You wore me out last night." Eren could just imagine Levi's tiny smirk as he spoke those words. "Hmm, I'm glad."

He lifted his head off his lover's chest, giving him a chaste kiss before he gracefully left the bed, stretching his sore muscles and giving a show to the young man on the bed who was biting his lip, staring at Levi's small but lean figure. 

Levi found a clean shirt inside the drawer and covered himself up with it before turning around to face Eren who was still staring. "Get up. We have a lot to prepare for tonight especially with everyone coming around to our house."

Eren sighed, "Fine."

* * *

The whole day consisted of the two men preparing for the party that night. Eren cooked enough for an entire army, knowing that with the amount of people coming later, cooking just for their usual group wouldn't be enough.

Levi did his usual routine whenever guests come to their home. He made sure that every room in the house was clean, that the tree was fixed, and that the tables and shelves were dusted. As always, he wanted everything to be neat.

"Levi," Eren called from the kitchen, "Are you done? It's almost 6, they're probably going to start arriving soon. We should take a bath."

"Alright, just let me wash my hands." After doing so, Levi went up the stairs to their room and stripped off his shirt and boxers, knowing Eren had probably started preparing a bath. 

He was greeted with the sight of his lover in the tub, eyes closed, and legs stretched underneath the water. Levi slowly entered the tub, one foot in after the other. He leaned his back against Eren's chest, submerging his hair slightly into the water to make it wet, and sighed deeply as he felt the younger man's arms wrap tightly around his waist. 

Eren kissed his temple before he grabbed the bottle of shampoo next to them and poured an even amount in his hand and started massaging the older man's hair with it. Levi hummed lowly in satisfaction, pressing himself closer to his fiancé.

As Eren finished washing Levi's hair, the older male turned, "Let me." He poured the same amount in his own hand and started washing Eren's brown hair, pulling slightly at the strands knowing how much he liked it.

Eren, with his eyes closed, smiled at the man's actions, leaning closer towards his lover. After Levi finished, he gave Eren a sweet kiss on the lips before standing up and unclogging the tub. Before he could leave though, he was stopped by a hand being placed on his hip, pulling him back inside the tub.

"Oi, w-"

"Levi," Eren whined into his shoulder, placing sloppy kisses all over his back and shoulders. "Stay here for a while." Levi couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, encouraging Eren even more. The latter obliged, sucking and biting on the soft skin displayed invitingly in front of him. His hand traveled south, towards Levi's growing erection.

But before anything else could happen, a loud voice interrupted their reverie. 

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all~_

Levi grunted, annoyed at the interruption. Eren giggled softly into his neck, placing a final kiss on his neck before lifting Levi in his arms and exiting the tub. He carefully placed the shorter man on the floor and grabbed both of their towels, giving Levi his and wrapping his own around his waist.

The couple went out and started dressing up for the event, Eren in black slacks, a white button down and a black tie tucked inside a gray vest while Levi wore the same only with a black vest.

Eren frowned slightly as he stared back at the mirror, frustrated at the way he made his tie. He heard a small chuckle behind him before Levi appeared in front of him, fixing his tie. 

The sound of the door bell ringing snapped them out of their own world. Levi rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. Eren smiled slightly, knowing Levi didn't like the thought of having other people over their home, especially rowdy people. 

To appease him, Eren kissed Levi's hand softly, "Let's go greet them, love." Levi tried for a smile but sighed as Eren pulled him through the door.

The first one to arrive was Mike, Erwin, and Hanji who leapt at Eren, screaming into his ear about how much she's missed her 'tol baby'. Levi stared at her, his obvious irritation showing clearly in his eyes but since it was New Year's Eve - and because of Eren's pleading look - he didn't do anything to the crazy lady clinging to his fiancé.

The next to arrive was Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Hinata who were all bickering when Levi had opened the door. Kageyama had Hinata in a headlock while Iwaizumi screamed at them to stop and Oikawa laughed at the scene. They all shut up and quietly went inside when they saw the look on the small man's face.

Afterwards, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of Eren's past high school mates arrived, greeting each other with hugs and pats on the back. After them, Viktor and Yuuri along with Levi's other co-workers - Phichit, Petra, Eld, JJ, Chris, Oluo, and Gunther - arrived with a bottle of luxurious wine and fruit cake. The couple also brought with them their friend-son Yurio and his boyfriend Otabek.

Levi closed the door after the last group arrived and joined the rest of them in the living room. Hanji and Sasha were laughing really loudly at Oikawa's pout as he tried to flirt with Iwaizumi only to fail miserably as he was busy chatting and laughing with Phichit and Armin. Eren had served them several glasses of champagne when the first three arrived but most of them were consumed by Chris and Erwin who were having a drinking contest. Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and Reiner cheered Erwin on while JJ, Viktor, Hinata, and Jean cheered on Chris. Petra was trying to engage Kageyama in her and Annie's conversation but he was too busy staring at Hinata, keeping guard. Yuuri was subtly hiding his discomfort as Mike tried to sniff him, smiling awkwardly while screaming with his eyes at Yurio who ignored him and continued snuggling against Otabek. It was really noisy to say the least.

Levi walked to where Eren was seated with Mikasa and Connie, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his head into the back of Eren's neck. The younger man took it as a signal. "Let's go eat now, yeah?" Levi nodded and Eren told everyone to go eat.

Everyone stood up, walking to the dining room with their conversations still going on. Chris had his arm wrapped around Erwin as the both wobbled over to the dining room, laughing and stumbling.

"Wow, Eren! This looks absolutely delicious!" Hinata exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Sasha sniffed the pot roast, her eyes growing wide ass he started drooling. The cook grinned and bowed, "Thank you! You may dig in."

They didn't need to be told twice.

Sasha piled a lot of everything on her plate, getting her ear screamed at by Yurio who got hungry once they walked in the room and smelled the appetizing aroma of food. "Baka, save some for us too!"

Otabek chewed his food and nodded in satisfaction. Kageyama's face was practically planted into his plate earning a loud 'tch' from Levi.

"Aa~ This is really good, my tol baby!" Hanji moaned, the food almost as good as her wildest fujoshi dreams (mostly consisted of Eren and Levi). "I didn't know you could cook, Eren. You're actually pretty useful," Jean teased. "Shut up, horseface."

"Hmm, this is almost better than Iwa-chan's!" Oikawa's eyes lit up as he took another bite, "This is definitely better!" He dove in, not noticing Iwaizumi and Eren's shocked face. "What?" He calmly asked Tooru after he cleared his throat. The curly-haired brunette looked up from his plate and stared back, completely oblivious to the effect of what he had said. "What did you say?"

Iwaizumi glared at him. "Is Eren's cooking better than mine?" Oikawa had a smug look on his face before it quickly disappeared. "Mhmm, yeah it is." He winked at Eren who laughed and gave a thumbs up as Levi tried hiding his smirk.

Iwaizumi grumbled lowly before pulling down Oikawa's tie and whispering something in his ear which caused the latter's face to turn red. Chris laughed loudly, "Oh~ You go, Iwa-chan!" Everyone laughed at Oikawa's pout and red face as Iwaizumi smirked triumphantly. "Only I can call him that!"

"Yuuri," Eren called. The said man looked away from his husband, blushing slightly as Viktor smiled fondly. "Can you help me with the deserts?" Eren shot a subtle twitch in his eye and Yuuri immediately got the idea. He smiled and nodded. "Yurio, Oikawa, Chris." All three looked up from their meals and stood up as well, knowing exactly what was going to happen. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the five of them, gripping Eren's hand before he could leave. "What are you doing?" He was surprised at the sly look on his fiancé's face before he was pecked sweetly on the lips. "We're just bringing in the desserts. Hinata, please help too~" The orange ball nodded and left Kageyama's side who was starting to talk with other people by now.

The six of them went into the kitchen and got busy.

"Levi, how are the wedding plans? You're going to get married in February, right?" Viktor asked his co-worker, who nodded quietly. "They're going quite smoothly, I think. We just left all the work with the planners after we've made a few things clear about what we want during the wedding. We're already busy enough with our jobs, taking the time to plan for the wedding is going to take away our time together even more." Viktor nodded in agreement. "I agree. That's what Yuuri and I decided when we were planning our own wedding. Oh~ Have you picked your honeymoon destination yet?" Levi's cheeks grew a little pink but not enough to be very noticeable. "Not yet. I'm supposed to think of that but I haven't really had the time to search for any possible places to go to." Viktor chuckled lightly. "Might I suggest a few then?"

"By all means, you may." Levi listened intently to what he was saying, wanting to make Eren very happy and satisfied with what he comes up with. "Well, if you don't want to venture too far away from Japan, you could go visit Karatsu in Kyushu. Yuuri used to live there with his family and they have this really nice hot springs. It's also a good place for you to just lay down and relax, which from what I've learned from you, is very needed." He chuckled at Levi's unimpressed face and continued. "You could also go to Paris? There are a lot of places to see there with your lover. Plus, they have really good food and lovely hotels." Levi thought deeply about what he said, thinking about what Eren would want. "Where did you and Yuuri have your honeymoon?"

Viktor's eyes shone at the mention of his lover's name. "Aa~ We went to Barcelona. It was where we proposed to each other after all. We wanted to go back to the place that got us to where we are now. It was absolutely breathtaking." He sighed at he thoughts running through his head, grinning fondly. 

Levi wondered if he ever looked like that when he talked about Eren. Hopefully not.

"Desserts are here!" The both of them were snapped out of their thought once they heard the announcement. Hinata and Yurio walked in, both holding two chocolate pies in each hand, both pies steaming and fresh from the oven. Hanji squealed in delight as Phichit started taking pictures with Petra and Connie. "New year at Ereri's! #NewYear #Ereri #ErenJaeger #LeviAckerman" was his caption. 

"Hinata, where's Trashykawa and the others?" Iwaizumi asked, once everyone had their slice of pie. Hinata shrugged and immediately dug in without care, Kageyama yelling at him. "Boke! Slow down or you'll choke!"

Still, as the slices of pie gradually lessened to none, there was no sign of the four adults. The three concerned boyfriends/fiancés/husbands looked at each other before nodding, and they stood up, making their way towards the kitchen but they were stopped by a blond, emotionless teenager. "O-Oi, Levi, Viktor, Iwaizumi, your precious boyfriends told me to tell to stay in the living room. Don't fucking ask why. I don't want to tell you."

Viktor giggled at Yurio's words, ruffling his hair to which Yurio responded with a death glare and a shove. "Okay, let's go wait for them there."

They were greeted with a surprise once they saw four poles which were never there before. "What the hell is this?" Iwaizumi muttered to himself. Viktor had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he knew what the poles meant but he wasn't sure. Levi on the other hand, was annoyed. He just wanted to see Eren again.

"We should go sit down on those three chairs. I think I know what's going to happen." Iwaizumi looked at Viktor in surprise before nodding and following what he said. They all sat down on the three chairs situated in front of each pole, waiting impatiently.

They didn't wait too long though. Soon, all three of their lovers along with Chris appeared. They were in for a surprise alright. A very seductive surprise. 

Surprised. Excited. Seduced. Proud.

Seductive music started playing in the background and the four men started moving, gracefully and sexily. Their hips grinding fluidly with the music, their faces lewd and teasing, everything they did entranced their audience. Iwaizumi gulped as Oikawa slowly slid from the pole and made his way towards his boyfriend, placing each knee on either side when he reached him, grinding his thigh. Yuuri smirked seductively at Viktor, who had a light blush and slight smile on his face as the Japanese man slid himself onto his lap, gliding his hands all over Viktor's shoulders and back, grinding harder and harder each time as Viktor's breath hitched. Eren sweetly and confidently slid down his pole and walked towards Levi, adding a sway to his hips and sticking out his ass a bit more, knowing how much Levi loved to grope it. He placed himself in his lover's lap and laughed lightly at the look on his face as he caressed his cheek lovingly. "Did I surprise you?" He whispered seductively into Levi's ear, rocking his hips into Levi who gripped the edges of the chair tightly, gritting his teeth. Eren laughed once again, getting even more confident as he started sucking and biting Levi's skin, making Levi even more red. He could hear everyone else's cheers as he came to the conclusion that everyone else from the party had joined them in the living room. Levi's grip switched to Eren's waist, surprising the latter as he gasped. "You're gonna get it tonight, you little brat." He whispered harshly into his ear, biting. He felt Eren shiver, his rocking gradually slowing down as the music ended.

Everyone else wolf-whistled as Viktor stood up, holding Yuuri securely against him, mumbling an incoherent apology to Levi and Eren before going up the stairs and disappearing. Oikawa had his lips pressed tightly against Iwaizumi's as they made out in the chair, Iwaizumi gripping his lover's waist tightly, small whimpers coming from Oikawa. Chris, well, he had disappeared with Erwin in the middle of their dance. 

As for Eren and Levi, nobody dared to go near the kitchen knowing fully well that the little raven-haired man would kill anyone who dared to disturb them.

Nobody heard from the four couples for the rest of the night,  _if_ you didn't count the loud moans and groans that could be heard from the rooms they were occupying. Phichit and Hanji were bleeding excessively through the nose by the time the clock struck twelve.

They literally fucked into the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> don't actually ship ereri/riren anymore but this has lots of reads so :// 
> 
> ps, this was written back in 2016 after i watched snk & y!!!oi for the first time


End file.
